


Take a Shot

by Zoya1416



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book: Night Watch (Discworld), Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, Musical, My Shot, Song Adaptation, The People's Revolution of the Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: In remembrance of the 25th of May, with thanks to Lin-Manuel Miranda. This is an abridged and adapted version of My Shot, which you should listen to to get the melody and beats.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic7NqP_YGlg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Take a Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Havelock would only sing this with Downey when both are drunk, in a room soundproofed away from Winder and the Particulars, as it would in Discworld canon be quite dangerous to have his name known.

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am just like my city  
I am scrappy without pity  
And I am not throwing away my shot  


I've a scholarship to the Guild  
A reputation to build  
Assassinations to be filled,  
Only seventeen but my mind is older  
These Ankh Morpork streets get colder, I shoulder  


Every burden, every disadvantage  
I have learned to manage,  
I have a pistol bow to brandish  
I walk these streets famished  


The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
'Tis getting dark, so let me spell out the name  
I am H-A-V-E-L-O-C-K  


We are meant to be  
A city that runs independently  
But Patricians keep sitting on us endlessly  
Essentially, they tax us relentlessly  
Then Winder turns around, runs a spending spree  
He will never set his descendants free  
So there will be assassination in this century  


(Enter me)  


I will lay down my life if it sets us free  
Eventually I will have my ascendancy  
And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  


I am just like my city  
I am scrappy without pity  
And I'll not throw away my shot  
I'll not throw away my shot  
'Tis time to take a shot  


What are the odds the gods would put them all in one spot  
All society in a pot?  
No, not odds but whom my auntie is  
Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is  


I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am just like my city  
I am scrappy without pity  


And I'll not throw away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  


Come on, here we go, rise up  
When a man lives on his knees  
He must rise up  


Tell your brother he must rise up  
Tell your sister she must rise up  
When will all the people rise up?  
When will all the angels rise up?  
Rise up  


I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
Whenever will it get me?  
In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?  
I never thought to be older than twenty  
Where I come from some have less than half as many  


We have to make this moment last, 'tis plenty,  
Erase that, not a moment, but a movement  
Where all the hungriest souls with something to prove went  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
Claiming our promised land  


And? If we win our independence?  
Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance  
and death with no defendants?  


I know the action in the street is exciting  
But between all the bleeding and fighting  
I must have reading and writing  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a city state, are we a city nation,  
What is the state of our nation?  


I can laugh in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I can think past tomorrow  


And I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  


We must rise up,rise up  
We will rise up, rise up  
All the little angels rise up  


Rise up, 'tis time to take a shot  
Rise up, 'tis time to take a shot  
'Tis time to take a shot, take a shot  


And I am not throwing away my shot!

**Author's Note:**

> To me one of the funniest parts of _My Shot_ is the stanza in which, in the middle of the clamour to revolutionary action, Hamilton takes time to insist on financial reform, which of course Vetinari would also. 
> 
> The original lines are:  
>  _I know the action in the street is excitin'  
>  But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
> I've been readin' 'n writin'  
> We need to handle our financial situation  
> Are we a nation of states what's the state of our nation?_


End file.
